The present invention relates generally to categorizing defect based on user defined regions, also called bins.
During fabrication process of solid state devices, such as a semiconductor devices, photomasks and reticles are used to form patterns of each layer of the devices on the wafer. Even an extremely small defect could greatly affect the production yield, circuits reliability or circuits functionality. For these reasons, wafers are inspected, often during the fabrication process upon completion of each step. A die, also called a chip, is a single square or rectangular piece of semiconductor material into which a specific electrical circuit has been fabricated. A single wafer normally has many dice. It may be desirable to have two or more different die patterns repeated on the same wafer.
Currently, defect in a die are detected, however, they are not categorized by user defined regions, nor are the defects analyzed based on those regions. A recognized problem, therefore, is detected defects are not automatically categorized by region to aid in defect analysis.
The aforementioned problems are solved by providing a method of categorizing detected defects based on user definable regions. Such user definable regions can be based on pattern density or other criteria.